What Happened Here?
by breatheinwonderland
Summary: Who does Claudia turn to when Steve is gone? Claudia/Leena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of its character. Blah, blah, blah. You understand.**

**A/N: This take place after "The 40****th**** Floor" When Jinx is fired. There will be spoilers. Also this is a major fluff femslash so don't like, don't read. And remember Curiosity killed the oysters.**

Claudia lay in her bed lightly strumming he guitar. She kept stumbling on notes on simple rhythms. Her heart just wasn't in it.

She couldn't focus, she wanted so badly to throw her guitar on the ground and just forget it. But she knew she couldn't. If she stopped playing he mind would have nothing to do but think about Jinx.

"_He's gone"_

She missed another note.

With a sigh of frustration she threw her head back.

"Ugh, Frack!"

She gripped the neck of her guitar firmly.

"Jinxy…It's not fair."

And it wasn't. It was a mistake, it had to be. She shook her head; she had to stop thinking about it.

She began to play.

Poison Heart by The Ramones

She played long and loud, over and over, until her fingers hurt. And then she stopped. Because she realized it wasn't working. So she did what she always did when playing didn't help.

She went to Leena.

It was late so she didn't knock, just in case.

She slowly opened Leenas door to find her still awake reading.

"Hey, can I…?" She motioned toward the bed.

Leena gave her a small smile and nodded "of course."

Claudia sadly smiled back and made herself comfortable in Leenas bed.

She always felt safe here. She loved the feel it gave her. It made her feel warm, accepted. Even if they didn't talk. Just being here took a weight off her shoulders.

Claudia looked up at Leena who was giving her the look.

"Do you always have to read my aura?" she asked.

Leena opened up her arms "only when it looks like it does now. What's wrong?"

Claudia sighed and allowed herself to fall into the curve of Leenas body.

"It's just…He's gone."

Claudia refused to cry. No way. But she could feel herself shaking.

Leena felt it to, and clinged tighter in an attempt to stop it.

"Do you want to talk? What happened?"

Claudia shook her head "No just…be here. Don't leave"

Leena kissed the top of Claudia's head and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Never"

**A/N: I might turn this into a miniseries. Just do little drabbles after ever episode. It all depends on the reviews people. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. If I did, there would be no point in writing fanfictions.**

**A/N: I didn't like this one. Sorry its crap. The next one will be a billion times better. Takes place after "Shadows"**

When Steve didn't call back it made Claudia uneasy

She tried not to, but she kept thinking about what could have happened to him.

Or rather, what the Regent _did_ to him.

She knew it was affecting her, it scared her.

But she couldn't let it show.

Not with the new 'Sykes Problem'

She had to be at the top of her game.

She was at the warehouse now, working to update the new security system.

Not because Artie asked

Because she needed to be alone and no one would expect her to be staying late to work on anything.

"Claudia?"

Well, no one but Leena.

Claudia looked up from her computer screen.

"That's me" She smiled in attempt to seem like she didn't mind being bothered. "What can I do you for?"

Leena sighed.. "Claudia…"

And here it comes. Exactly why Claudia's been avoiding Leena the most.

Because she knows how she feels without even saying a word. Just by seeing her 'Colors'

"…I don't know if you're mad or worried about Steve, or if I did something wrong…"

Claudia raised an eyebrow at this.

"…But whatever it is, you're upset."

Claudia looked down at her lap.

She knew there wasn't a point in fighting her, she would just keep insisting.

"So, so what? Yeah, I'm upset. But I have work to do so..."

Leena shook her head and kneeled down in front of her. "You need a break."

"A break? Well good luck. Who else is going to update the security system, and do inventory, and...And…"

Leena laid her hand on top of Claudia's.

"I'll do it, okay? It's not a problem. The last thing you need to do right now is work."

Claudia pursed her lips then smiled, while linking her fingers with Leenas.

"…You're not even going to ask about what happened?"

She shook her head. "You don't want to talk, I won't ask. I can figure it out."

They both smiled at each other, and for a brief moment, Leena could have sworn she saw something flash in Claudia's aura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Warehouse 13.**

**A/N: Takes place after "Insatiable"**

Leena found that she wasn't exactly thrilled when she saw Claudia lying on top of Dwayne.

In fact, she knew she didn't like it.

She was beginning to think the feelings she had for her could be deemed... inappropriate.

That couldn't happen.

She sighed and finished putting away the dirty dishes, when she heard the front door open.

"Guess who just had an amazing date with the coolest guy ever?"

Claudia walked into the kitchen and sat her guitar on the counter.

Leena put on the most realistic smile she could. "I'm guessing that would be you?"

She sighed "Actually no. That would be some girl named Hannah. It _was_ going to be me until he blew me off." She took a seat and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Am I like, physically repulsive? I mean, come on."

Leena couldn't help but chuckle

"You're not repulsive Claudia."

She pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her.

"Then what? Why can I _never_ get a guy?"

Leena smiled and shook her head.

"They're just not the right ones for you. They have to be able to deal with all of you, and I mean _all of you_."

Claudia thought this over for a moment.

Has anyone ever been able to deal with all of her?

Joshua could barely deal being around her for a week.

She and Artie can't go an hour without jumping down each other's throats.

Myka was on her back constantly.

And her and Pete? Forget about serious.

Now Steve's gone too.

Leena… She's always been there.

Even when Claudia couldn't stand her, when she was a complete mess, or when she was just being… her.

"But…you're the only one that's ever been able to deal with all of me."

Then they were both silent.

Leena knew what was coming next.

She just wasn't prepared to deal with it.

"Do you… do you think our relationship is a little…weird?"

Leena took a deep breath.

"What do you mean by weird?"

Claudia shrugged. "It's just… the way I feel when I'm with you, it doesn't seem… normal"

This wasn't good. "And how do you feel?

She couldn't even explain it to herself, how was she supposed to explain it to her?

She took her and in hers and placed it on her chest. "Like…this"

Her heart was beating fast and loud.

"_No_." she thought to herself. "_Don't give in_."

She closed her eyes, pulled her hand away, and did what she thought was best.

"Claudia… I think we should spend a little time apart."

**A/N: So, the next few episodes kind of just run into eachother, so I might just do one big, long chapter. Sound good?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Warehouse 13. But I don't so, oh well.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a competition last week and Homecoming this week. Things have been busy! Takes place after "An Evil Within" in season 4. Hope you like it!**

Leenas time apart from Claudia wasn't exactly ideal.

She knew it was even more true for Claudia.

After Steve passed Claudia was broken.

Leena kept expecting a knock on her door late at night, or for Claudia to come lay in her bed.

But she never did, and Leena knew it was her fault.

When she said that they needed to spend some time apart, she didn't know how much it would hurt the both of them.

And she couldn't take it anymore.

She went to go sat sorry.

To comfort her.

To give in.

But she was gone, and Leena felt responsible.

She wasn't there like she promised her she would be.

She was being selfish.

Artie told her not to look for her, so she didn't.

She distracted herself by cooking and doing housework.

But her mind was racing.

"_Where is she?"_

"_What is she doing?"_

"_Is she okay?"_

And now that she and Steve were back, she wanted to make things right.

She found Claudia sitting out on the patio.

Her aura was heavy, and dark. It worried her.

"Claudia, may I speak with you?"

She was silent, so Leena took it as a yes.

"I'm…I'm sorry"

Claudia still didn't respond.

Leena took a deep breath.

She had to fix this.

"Listen, I know you're upset bu-"

"Upset doesn't even cover it."

And that's when it hit her that she really messed up.

That she might not be able to fix this.

"You promised you wouldn't leave"

Claudia looked close to tears "you lied"

"I know…" She closed her eyes, focused on what she was saying.

"I should have been there but I was just-"

"You were just what? Scared?"

She got up from her chair. She was fuming.

"Don't you think_ I'm_ scared? That how I feel is scary? I didn't have anyone to turn to besides you. And you freaked out on me. My best friend _died_ and you didn't even care after that"

And those words almost made Leena lose it.

"I do care!"

Claudia shut up because she never heard her raise her voice before.

Leena took a moment to gain her composure.

"I care..." She wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"…But what was I supposed to do?"

Claudia shook her head, she couldn't deal with this.

"You were supposed to be there."

She pushed passed her, ran inside, past Steve, and up to her room.

She laid down in her bed and cried.

No more than three minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Claudia?" it was Steve.

"Claude? Are you okay?"

She wasn't going to answer, and Steve knew she wouldn't.

So he let himself in without saying another word.

He crossed the room and pulled her into a hug.

"What's going on between you two?"

Claudia hugged him back and buried her head into his chest.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Honestly everything was wrong.

But how could she tell him?

She didn't even know if she could really admit it to herself.

I just can't Steve…I can't."

He hugged her tighter.

"C'mon, I'm your BFFE, remember? I mean really, whos more accepting than your average gay buddist?"

That got a laugh out of her.

"So…tell me."

She was quiet for awhile.

Still debating on telling him.

She hated what she was feeling.

She kept hoping it would go away.

That she would look at Leena and just see a friend.

She didn't know how to tell him. Or even what to tell him.

But then the words came out of her mouth before she even knew it.

"I love her"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. I don't own crap.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry i haven't updated in forever. I feel like a jerk. I'll do my best to try and keep up with it from now on, but things are just crazy. And as an attempt to make up for my ultimate sucky-ness I'll even start my iCarly fic for anyone that wants to read it.**

Claudia walked into the front door exhausted.

She had just come back from a long run and her entire body was throbbing.

She'd been exercising to clear her mind,

To distract herself from all that was happening.

She collapsed onto the couch and gave herself a minute to catch her breath.

She rolled her shoulder that still hurt from earlier in the week and layed her head back.

She needed to find a different outlet.

But what more could she do without doing drugs of hurting erself?

Not much.

She sighed and headed to the kitchen in search of an ice pack.

Leena was there starting on lunch.

Their eyes met only for a second before Claudia looked away, sights set on the freezer

They did that a lot.

Neither of them would say a word, because what would thay say?

Claudia couldn't even imagine.

She opened the freezer, pulled out an ice pack and placed it on her aching shoulder.

She heard Leena sigh.

"You shouldn't use ice" she said, quitting her task of chopping vegetables and walking over to her.

Claudia was taken aback

She didn't expect Leena to further acknowledge her existence, let alone say something.

She finally responded when she realized Leena was taking the ice pack from her.

"What did my _colors_ tell you that?"

Her tone was snarky and vicious, but Leena just ignored it and shook her head.

"After housing warehouse agents for awhile, you just learn some things."

Claudia lowered her head. Ashamed for being and ass when Leena was really only trying to help.

"Come on. I think I have a heating pad upstairs,"

Claudia kept her mouth shut and head down.

Despite the extreme awkwardness she followed her upstairs.

She waited outside Leena's room until she came back; heating pad in hand.

"Just plug it in, and don't use it for more than thirty minutes at a time."

Claudia took it from her and mustered enough courage to sneak a peek at her face.

She was smiling like always, but it she was so obviously sad.

It was so unlike Leena, and it was killing her.

With a nod she turned to leave, but Leena grabbed her wrist.

"I hope you know…that I _am_ sorry Claudia."

And instead of lying and saying its fine, or that she forgives her,

She pushed Leena hard against the wall and kissed her.

It was aggressive.

Full of all the pain and anger that was building up inside of her.

It was the best way to say,

"I hate you, but _god_, I love you."


End file.
